zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Bevan
Fiona Bevan is an English singer-songwriter from Suffolk, who currently lives in London. She is noted for co-writing the song "Little Things" with Ed Sheeran which became a number-one single in 13 countries for One Direction. Early Life Bevan is of British and Canadian parentage. Her great grandmother was romantic novelist D. E. Stevenson and Treasure Island author Robert Louis Stevenson was her great-great grandfather. She was born in Bulmer in Essex, brought up in Suffolk and went to secondary school in Colchester. Career Fiona Bevan's debut studio album Talk To Strangers was released in 2014 on Navigator Records in the UK, Planet Music in Australia and P-Vine in Japan. In 2015 it was released on Convexe / Universal Music in Canada, and Convexe in USA. The album's twelve songs were written by Fiona Bevan, arranged and played by Fiona Bevan and Shawn Lee produced by Shawn Lee and engineered by Pierre Duplan in Bloomsbury, London and mastered by George Horn at Fantasy Studios, San Francisco. In December 2016, Fiona Bevan was featured on the new SteffLon Don mix-tape Real Ting, with other artists such as Jeremih and Scouse Trappin Tremz. She co-wrote the song "Forever" with Rymez and SteffLon Don (who is nominated for the BBC's Sound of 2017) In 2017, Fiona worked with the group Steps on their comeback album "Tears on the Dancefloor". "Scared of the Dark", the single she and Carl Ryden co-wrote for Steps, reached number 37 on the UK Singles Chart. Collaboration with One Direction Bevan co-wrote the song "Little Things", that appeared on the One Direction's second studio album, Take Me Home, and was released by Syco Music on November 12, 2012 as a single. The song was written by Ed Sheeran and Fiona Bevan, and produced by Jake Gosling. In October 2012, Sheeran acknowledged Bevan's songwriting credit in an interview with British radio network Capital FM: "The great thing about it is I wrote that song with a girl called Fiona Bevan when I was 17 and we lost the song. I've kept in touch with Fiona, we've done gigs and stuff and about two months ago she sent me the tune and was like, 'Oh, do you remember this?' I was like, 'Yeah, I do remember that', and I was in the studio with the One Direction boys at the time and I was playing it and they were like, 'We really like that'. It's got one of my favorite lines that I've ever written in a song." The song went straight to number 1 in 13 countries, and the album, Take Me Home, went on to become number 1 in more than 35 Countries. Fiona and Ed also received BMI Awards for co-writing 'Little Things' for One Direction. Accordingly, not only did the song become a hit but Bevan received "hundreds of messages from girls on social media, which reminded her what she was like at that age” as the singer recalls in The Guardian article "It also made me realise the absolute power of a song,” she says. “When you’ll listen to nobody else, you’ll let a love song speak to you.” Credits Take Me Home * "Little Things" — writing Category:People Category:Females Category:Songwriters